


All Our Dark Tomorrows

by WhiteCollarNonsense



Series: You Can Be Yourself Now [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Traumatized Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, fear of the dark, no beta we die like men, set after Sasuke returns to the village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarNonsense/pseuds/WhiteCollarNonsense
Summary: After the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke now fears the dark. Returned to Konoha, thrown in prison, and eyes sealed with a blindfold, he thinks his monster in the dark has come back.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: You Can Be Yourself Now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Start Reading





	All Our Dark Tomorrows

Sasuke never feared the dark completely. At least when he was a child and knew Itachi would protect him. Nothing could hide in the darkness as long as his brother was around. At least, Sasuke respected the dark and night until he witnessed his brother in the aftermath of killing their entire clan. To Sasuke, his older brother was a light making sure nothing would harm them. That night, Itachi turned into one of the monsters that Sasuke had feared all those years ago.  
Growing up, it seemed to get worse. The orphanage got so fed up with his nightmares and fear of the dark that Lord Third had been forced to move the young Uchiha to an apartment. It was only six months after the Massacre. Five years later saw the Raven become a Genin. It was bittersweet for him. He was able to hide his fear for the most part as the D-Ranks stayed in the village and didn’t last more than a few hours. The Land of Waves mission didn’t bother him either as the bridge builder’s house had candles lit for the household already. The first mission which required sleeping outside with no light was a mess for the young man.

They were three days out from their destination when Kakashi had them stop for the night. The part of the forest where they stopped didn’t allow them to start a fire, so they went without. Sasuke tried not to be jealous as the lack of light slowly appearing seemed to not bother Naruto and Sakura in the least. It was like his team didn’t know the enemies that lingered in the shadows even when you couldn’t see them. The sun went down and the four crawled into their bedrolls. Naruto was immediately asleep, Sakura took a minute to settle before following, and Kakashi took watch. Sasuke was terrified. He felt frozen and his muscles tensed. He couldn’t relinquish control in order to fall asleep himself. Every noise startled him and he wanted to call it quits and go home. In a last ditch attempt at even some sleep, Sasuke closed his eyes and covered his head. It worked and soon the Uchiha joined his teammates in sleep. For around thirty minutes that is.

“--ke! Sasuke!”

He woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw the bleary grey hair of his sensei. He groaned. He hurt. His mind was still fuzzy.

“With me?”

With what he was sure was a displeased look, he glared at the still blurry image of Kakashi.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”

Sasuke grunted and made to roll over on his other side. But a hand on his side stopped him. Kakashi’s hand was holding him in place. Sasuke knew what was next and was really not in the mood to talk about his nightmare. 

“I think I need an explanation.”

Sasuke stared at his teacher, hoping if he won, he could go back to sleep. Kakashi however, didn’t go down easy. Sasuke didn’t know how long they just stared at each other, but he finally broke.

“I’m scared of the fucking dark!”

Kakashi didn’t say anything.

“Just fucking laugh already! An Uchiha afraid of the dark?”

“What's in the dark, Sasuke?”

The question surprised the young man. His emotions were already near the surface and he couldn’t stop himself from whispering out Itachi’s name. Kakashi said nothing as he pulled the boy into a hug. Sasuke slept through the night despite the darkness.

He was now seventeen, in a straitjacket and blindfolded sitting in the Hidden Leaf prison. This darkness was different. This was forced. Sasuke felt himself start to panic. If he couldn’t escape the dark, he couldn’t escape Itachi! Unknown to him, his breathing got worse and louder. He faintly heard banging, but he couldn’t really hear well. Sasuke’s thoughts kept spiraling and spiraling. He felt like he was dying. Maybe he would beat Itachi to the punch of killing him.

* * *

“Lord Sixth!”

Kakashi looked up from his desk and sighed, “Can we drop the ‘Lord’ yet?”

The ANBU that had burst into the room ignored him, or didn’t hear him, “It’s the prisoner!”

That got Kakashi’s attention, “Which one?”

“The Uchiha, sir!”

Kakashi sprang up, “Take me to him!”

The ANBU wasted no time and soon the silver-haired man was in front of his former student. The boy looked horrible from what he could see. He was clearly deep in a panic attack and whimpering. Kakashi knelt down in front of Sasuke, “Sasuke, it’s Kakashi. Can you tell me what’s going on?”

Sasuke whimpered, high and tight, “He’s here. He’s here. He’s going to kill me!”

Kakashi took a cautionary glance around the room, “It’s just you and me in the room, Sasuke.”

Sasuke shook his head and keened, “He’s here! I can see him!”

“Who’s here, Sasuke?”

“Itachi! He’s here to kill me!”

Kakashi grew worried, “Itachi isn’t here, Sasuke. He’s dead, remember?”

Sasuke didn’t seem to hear him and continued to hyperventilate and keen. Kakashi also saw how Sasuke was moving his head, looking like he was looking for something but couldn’t see it.

“Guard,” Kakashi barked out. An ANBU entered the cell, “Remove his blindfold.”

The man froze, “Lord Sixth, the Sharingan..” he trailed off weakly.

“He won’t hurt me. Take it off.”

With no gentleness present, the ANBU forcibly grabbed Sasuke’s head and removed the blindfold. Kakashi watched as the young man opened his eyes. Not used to light, he cried out and didn’t calm down. Keeping his eyes closed, Sasuke continued whipping his head around. Kakashi moved directly in front of Sasuke and put both hands on his face, “Sasuke, the blindfold is off. Open your eyes.”

Sasuke whimpered, but slowly cracked open his eyes. Kakashi smiled, “There. There’s light here. No more darkness.”

Sasuke’s breathing returned to mostly normal as he looked at his former teacher. Kakashi didn’t move or talk either. They sat like that for roughly ten minutes before the same ANBU who removed the blindfold returned, “Blindfold needs to go back on.”

Before the phrase was even said, Sasuke wormed out of Kakashi’s grip and pressed himself against the wall, “No! No. No.. Nonono… No again...!”

The ANBU walked forward, looking oblivious to the Raven’s distress. Kakashi stood up and put himself directly in front of the shivering teen.

“No.”

“Orders from the Hokage, sir.”

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “I’m the Hokage," he said, despite this same person calling him by his title not fifteen minutes ago.

The Jonin wished he could see the man’s face that he was sure paled drastically. The ANBU did nothing else, but walked out of the cell. Kakashi turned toward the panicking Uchiha, “It’s okay, Sasuke. No more darkness.”

Sasuke shakily raised his head, “No more?”

Kakashi held his hand out, “None. I think it’s time for you to get out of here, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently going to be part of a series (ongoing maybe? like a sandbox to play in?). More information and worldbuilding will be included in later stories.


End file.
